Secrets
by fanfic45
Summary: we all know Phil Coulson. But do we really know him? Do we know about his secret 'daughter'. We all know Darcy Lewis but do we know about her past. Phil and Darcy-Family! Will include Avengers and Thor eventually!


A/N: so this is a story about a younger Phil Coulson, who finds Darcy as a kid and take her back to raise her. Will eventually include the Thor movie and Avengers. Maybe some Iron Man, mainly the second one.

This is under Avengers/Thor... Mind Thor and Stuff don't come into it till a few chapters!

-X-

The damage was made. Phil Coulson kept looking around, seeing only wreckage, ash, black and gray – even the sky seemed keen on the colour chosen, it was a deep mercurial colour making the scene even more depressing.

Sometimes he couldn't believe some of the thing's S.H.I.E.L.D had him do. Sometimes it could be the most simple of things.. And other times it could be a horror movie right in front of his eyes.

He had put bombs in so many places. Killed thousands of men and women. But that all came with the job.

He normally enjoyed the view he got from the cost line. But now, it was thick dust and rubble, covering any humanity that was left. It was a slip trigger movement. This wasn't how things meant to go. Not even close.

Blood staining his suit, Phil put his hand on his shoulder and hissed on the tender slightly burned skin.

Civilian long ago had been evacuated. He couldn't find anyone! Not even an cockroach could be seen. Digging his was through the rubble and ash, he intended to make his way to the east of the coast. Where hopefully a evacuation team from S.H.I.E.L.D would be waiting.

And so he made his way to the east of the coast line, hoping to find S.H.I.E.L.D waiting.

He turns to go and just when his heels turn, he sees a small movement coming from the right, his feet move on their own account taking him closer and closer to where he had seen movement, his left hand goes to the gun strapped on his leg, he slowly takes it out and holds it on his side, prepared for any foe.

Slowly he approach where the movement was coming from. A blurry shadow was layed on the ground crying. The faint whispers of pleading along with sobs.

Ask he approach he could make almost everything out. It was a young girl, she looked to be no older then eleven, he leg was caught under some rubble and she was covered in blood.

Sliding his gun backing to strap he crouched to her eye level. Staring deep into her eyes he frowned. Her eyes shown fear, but it also rage and anger.

So many question were running through his mind right now.

Studying her face more he knew what was coming next. She was pale. She looked tired.

"Help me.." she whispered before passing out.

-X-

Two hours hand passed since Phil had arrived back to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. He managed to get the child to medical before she lost too much blood.

He was now just finishing a debriefing with the Director.

"Agent Coulson, could you please wait behind for me." Director Fury had asked him, with out even sparing him a glance.

"Yes, Sir." he nodded remaining seated as many other Agents filled out of the room, like a heard of sheep.

Silence hung over the two Agents. Director Fury, staring straight at Phil. It made him shiver. He could seriously be intimidating.

"Could I ask why you ask me to stay, Sir?" Phil finally dared to speak up.

The Director nodded and leaned back into his chair "That child you brang back. She has something to do with Hydra. From what we know her father was second in command..." he pressed his finger to the com in his ear and nodded gingerly to the air.

"She won't tell us anything more.. She just keeps asking for you."

Phil blinked in confusion "Me?"

"She's in the medical bay. If you wish to see her, go. I need to make some phone calls." he watched quietly as the Director stood up and strolled out of the room.

'Why does she want me?' He thought to himself. Not daring to move. Minutes passed and he sighed, he would never know if he just sat there.

-X-

A/N: hey, first chapter finished leave a review. :D I'll update my second Chapter later.


End file.
